


Teenie Halloweenie 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Prankster Sam Winchester, Trick or Treating, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Team Free Will have been turned into children! Thankfully Gabriel is there to make sure they have a good Halloween.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Teenie Halloweenie 2

Teeny Halloweenie Part 2

Cast: Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Charlie

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 2114

Summary: Team Free Will has been turned into children! Thankfully helpful Uncle Gabriel is there to make sure they have a good Halloween.

Warnings: Language because Dean

A/N A writing prompt sent by a friend, just for the fun of the season.

“Yep, shopping is definitely in order,” Gabe said. “I could manifest everything you need, but you know the store clerks are gonna go gaga over you guys. Hmm, maybe candy buckets though. Just so you don’t miss out.”

“Buckets?” Dean looked aghast. “Dude, we are so totally taking pillow cases. Ain’t no cheap plastic bucket gonna hold my haul.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Ok, so Dean was almost as much of a junk food junkie as Gabriel was. The whole pillow case thing was more than a little greedy. Still, he knew Dean was right. Those plastic buckets were not going to hold enough, and there was no way Dean would stop knocking on doors once the thing was full. He’d stuff candy inside his costume if he had to. Also Sam knew good and well that the “provisions” Dean wanted almost assuredly were eggs, toilet paper, and silly string. It was just a given. Dean was barely mature when he was big. This gave him the excuse to go hog wild. Really, when you compared this to makeshift costumes and trick or treating through a motel Sam really couldn’t blame Dean for wanting to go all out. In the end Dean got his pillow case, but it was totally a Batman pillow case. Sam got one that matched his costume and Cas got one with a little set of wings and a halo, which he cast to the ground in disgust.

“I don’t eat. Why would I want a bag full of candy?”

“Please, Cas?” Dean put the bag back in his hands. “I’ll eat your share. Just play along ok?”

“This is asinine,” Cas sighed, but took the bag.

Deans phone started to ring, playing Sympathy For the Devil. He rolled his eyes while Sam and Gabriel laughed.

“Crowley, this isn’t the time,” Dean didn’t even bother with a greeting. It’s not like the demon would care.

“Rude,” Crowley sniffed. “You know if this was just me I would suspect my mother, but it isn’t just me, is it?”

“What do you mean?” Dean was looking perplexed. Sam mouthed “what?”. Dean shrugged.

“You know damned well. The youth spell.” Dean choked on laughter.

“Shrunk you too huh?”

“Not just me. I’m coming to you.”

Crowley popped into the room, as short and stuffy as Cas had been in his dark suit. Beside him was a very perky redhead, grinning. Her two front teeth were missing.

“What up micro bitches?”

“Charlie?” Sam was grinning too. She looked exactly how he imagined her. Pippi Longstocking all over. She came and hugged everybody, complimenting their costumes. She couldn’t help cooing over Cas. He was very stiff as she hugged him but she told him he was the sweetest thing ever and even the stoic warrior of God couldn’t resist her enthusiasm. Crowley, meanwhile, was consulting with Gabriel and the Winchesters.

“ This is abhorrent. I didn’t like my childhood the first time and I certainly don’t need to repeat the process now. Do you have any idea what this does to my reputation, never mind my power base. If I don’t get back to my adult self, toot sweet, there is going to be a coup in Hell to dethrone me. We need to find a way to fix this, now.”

“Well, Gabriel said he might be able to change us back but we’re going Trick or Treating first.” Dean couldn’t hide his glee. Crowley stared at him.

“Halloween? Are you out of your mind? I’m supposed to stay stuck like this just because you want to work on your childhood trauma?!” Crowley was yelling, his face turning red in anger.

“Hey, chill out Hell bitch!” Charlie stood with her hands on her hips. “I haven’t had a real Halloween in ages. It’s the best thing ever! Cosplay and free chocolate? Come on! And you, sulfur britches, have never even had Halloween. What did they do back in the day?”

“Bonfires and orgies, which I certainly wasn’t invited to.”

“See, there you go!” Charlie looked smug, like she’d won the argument. Dean leaned over and stage whispered to Crowley.

“Plus, vandalism.”

“I’m in. Now what?”

“Costumes,” Gabriel responded.

“Well if Feathers over there is going as an angel, cute wings by the way, then I suppose I’d best complete the part.”

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers. Crowley was now in a scarlet onesie with horns, a crown, and a pitchfork. The child version of the King of Hell. Cas looked utterly stunned at the comical outfit. The boys and Charlie laughed themselves sick and Crowley merely looked at himself in the mirror, turning to see the little pointed tail pinned to his backside. He made a satisfied face.

“This will do. Now for the hellion.” He turned to look at Charlie.

“I vote Pippi,” Sam said. Charlie made a face.

“How about Merida from Brave?” The entire room stared at Dean. “What? I like Disney, so sue me.”

“She looks more like Joan of Arc to me.” Crowley was actually pretty close to the mark, considering Charlie’s LARP persona. Charlie was still considering. When she hit an idea her face lit up.

“Khaleesi!”

“Ooh, Game of Thrones. Nice.” Dean approved.

Charlie never looked so cute. The white blond wig was a pain, but she was in a little blue dress and had a tiny, very detailed, stuffed dragon sitting on her shoulder. It was fabulous, and definitely set her apart from the rest of the group. At least she hadn’t decided to be Elsa from Frozen. You couldn’t throw a stick the last two years without hitting three of them. Gabriel got the two new arrivals their sacks and they headed out of the bunker.

Of course the first problem they had was transportation. Gabriel was the only one of them that could drive and Dean flat refused to let him have Baby. Of course with two angels and a demon they could probably have just teleported, but that was a bit hard to explain to the normals. In the end they decided to take the giant Buick that Cas normally drove when he needed a car. The kids all fit with room to spare and Gabriel drove like Dean, so it was a fun ride. He took turns at speed and they all giggled as they slid across the bench seats, getting squished up against each other and the door. Yes, they probably should have had their seatbelts on, but what fun was that? They got into Lebanon proper and hit the small grocery store there. As predicted, the clerks loved them.

“Well aren’t y'all just the most precious little things! And look at that angel. Just the sweetest child ever! Hold on, let me see if I’ve got something for you.”

Lebanon Kansas was small. Like, epically small. The population was 206 people. So of course there weren’t a lot of kids. This meant that quite a few places, including this one, gave out full sized candy. Even if there had been kids they probably wouldn’t get many. Most of the parents drove their kids to larger places nearby so they could run through apartments complexes and the like. That’s probably what their group was going to do too, but loot was loot no matter where you got it, and full sized chocolate bars were not to be sneezed at. The little lady at the register was still fussing over them when Gabriel came up to the counter with the purchases they needed. Of course the lady scolded him.

“Now you aren’t planning to teach these sweet little children how to be little hooligans, are you?”

“Of course not, ma'am.” Gabriel gave her a saucy wink. “I’m the only hooligan you need to worry about.”

The poor little country lady blushed. Gabriel had that effect on people, especially women. It was amusing as hell to watch. The boys were giggling as she stammered through the rest of the transaction.

“Thanks, sugar,” Gabe waved as they exited. The fussy woman actually had her hand pressed to her chest in shock. It was priceless. Once they were back in the car everyone except Cas laughed themselves sick.

“Did you see her?” Charlie hooted. She put her hand to her chest and spoke dramatically in a heavy southern drawl. “Why I do declare!”

“Yeah,” Gabriel grinned smugly. “I’m always surprised by how well that works on older women, especially down south. It’s like no one has ever flirted with them in their whole life.”

“Probably true,” Crowley said snidely. Charlie punched him in the shoulder for being a dick.

“So, where to kiddos?”

“Well,” Sam said, poking at his phone. “The next nearest major city is actually Hastings, Nebraska. Population 25k and the county seat. I’m betting we could find some neighborhoods there.”

“Neighborhoods hell!” Dean piped up. “We’re talking apartments and at least one mall. We’re gonna make a killing dude!”

“I don’t understand why this is so important to you,” Cas, much like usual, looked confused as he stared at his friend. “You certainly don’t need the candy, so why do this?”

“Of course you don’t understand,” Crowley mocked. “Angels. No sense of fun.”

“Cas, this is a big childrens holiday now, and has been for most of the last century. Can you imagine what Dean and I did for Halloween growing up?”

Sam was being quiet, but his head was full of images. He and Dean trapped in a seedy motel, forbidden to go out, while John went on hunts. No, hunters didn’t usually do Halloween, but John Winchester still had to travel more often than not, and researched everything himself. The boys ended up alone a lot. Dean was probably more Sams dad than his dad was, much as he’d loved him.

“Hey Sam, you remember that one year I dressed you as a mummy?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned. “Used two entire rolls of toilet paper to do it. I remember the lady at the front desk giving us stale donuts.”

Dean had dressed as a vampire hunter that year, sharpening a stick into a stake and carrying around one of his dads bottles of holy water. This was the kind of costuming they were reduced to. They didn’t have little Halloween buckets either. They were using empty fast food paper bags. Of course, the motel was usually half empty and the people in the occupied rooms could care less about two little kids. They got all kinds of stupid stuff. Cans of coke. Cigarettes. Stale donuts. One really drunk guy even gave them condoms one time, told them they’d better start preparing early. That was kind of creepy and gross. As they drove Sam quietly explained all of this to Cas.

“So, you see, this is kind of new for us.”

“So this is a sort of replacement holiday for all of the bad ones you endured during your actual childhood.” Sam nodded and Castiel cocked his head to one side, looking like a tiny little blue eyed puppy.

“That is an acceptable reason.” The rest of the car rolled their eyes. Typical Cas response.

“What say we try the mall first?” Gabriel swung into the large parking lot, that was already very busy. Other children in their Halloween finery could be seen headed into the building hand in hand with whatever parental escort they had for the nights festivities. Everyone piled out of the big car and Gabriel gave them “the talk”, almost like he was a real dad.

“Ok, so we’re going to go around once. All of you hold hands until we get inside and no running off once we’re in there. I don’t want to have to chase you down. Dean, I’m looking at you buddy. Let’s make this a quick smash and grab. Ready?” A chorus of nods. “All right, hands.”

Everyone linked up, Cas refusing to hold Crowley’s hand and going to the front with Dean instead. Gabriel marched across the parking lot with his trail of little costumed ducklings. Already the moms were pointing them out to their friends. Cute as they thought the kids were they were at least as interested in Gabriel. The man smirked the entire way inside hearing all of the naughty thoughts in the ladies’ heads. Once inside they stopped and huddled up.

“Ok tricksters. Left or right?”


End file.
